


An example of V always changing his name

by Mina_the_legend



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:59:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mina_the_legend/pseuds/Mina_the_legend
Summary: This is a comment I made on Bray88O's youtube video and it weirdly turned into a personal headcanon (though not really a headcanon) about the leak of V always changing his when his name gets asked.Hey make sure to watch that said video:https://youtu.be/xAxPNq5-_mo(Road to Dmc 5...I guess.)





	An example of V always changing his name

People: "So what's your name?"  
V: "Vincent."  
People: "So what's your name?"  
V: "Victor."  
People: "So what's your name?"  
V: "Vlad."  
People: "So what's your name?"  
V: "Victorino."  
People: "So what's your name?"  
V: "Videl."  
People: "So what's your name?"  
V: "Vitale."  
People: "So what's your name?"  
V: "Virgil."  
Vergil: (comes in the room flinging Nero's arm around) **"BITCH WHAT?!” ******

**Author's Note:**

> This was shitty I know I'm slowly getting back to writing.


End file.
